In certain parts of the world there is a critical shortage of wood or other fuel for everyday cooking purposes. In many of these places, for example The Philippines, there is an abundance of dependable sunshine that could be used for cooking purposes. Although various forms of solar cookers, heaters and collectors are currently known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,770,229, 3,797,476, 4,112,917, 4,262,660, 4,281,644 and 4,292,957, many of these devices employ parabolic reflectors to concentrate the rays of the sun over a small area. Because such reflectors are expensive to manufacture and difficult to transport, they are of little use in remote locations and in countries where the standard of living is low. Consequently, there is a need for a simple, portable and inexpensive solar cooker which can be easily and quickly set up and used for everyday cooking.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a portable solar cooking device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, quickly set up and easy to transport for use in remote locations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar cooker having a construction that permits easy dissembling and compact storage and transport of the component parts.
A further object of this invention is to provide a solar cooker which is adjustable to allow easy orientation of the reflecting surface with respect to the sun while maintaining a cooking vessel at the area where the reflector concentrates solar radiation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar cooker that will be long lasting and trouble free in operation.
Other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description thereof, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.